


gonna be a legend

by emofor1d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Art, Artist Zayn, M/M, One Direction Imagines, One Shot, Prompt Fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emofor1d/pseuds/emofor1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "A Ziall fic where Zayn thinks he's really great at art (but he sucks aha) and tries to draw Niall for a gift and Niall doesn't think it's good but he pretends." -anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	gonna be a legend

"Babe is the bandanna really that necessary?" Niall questions as Zayn finishes tying the paisley patterned cloth around Niall’s face, leaving him unknown to his surroundings.

"Yes it’s completely necessary," Zayn answers, grabbing Niall’s hand and kissing his cheek. Niall obliges and follows Zayn’s careful guidance. Just moments ago Niall walked through the door only to be rushed into a blindfold by a paint splattered Zayn with little explanation besides he had a surprise. After climbing the stairs of their house Zayn adjusts Niall’s postion. His strong hands tug Niall an inch to the left then back to the right and finally half step backwards.

"Satisfied?" Niall smirks. Zayn grunts and starts untying the knot. Before giving Niall his vision back he pauses, taking in a deep breath.

"Alright so I made this for you and I hope you like it, yeh?" He shyly explains and drops the bandanna. Niall blinks to adjust is vision and what hangs on the wall before him is interesting to say the least.

Brush strokes shape some sort of a red-brown silhouette of an electric guitar and splattered neon pinks and yellows and oranges litter the canvas. In the middle of the guitar’s body there is a poor representation of Niall’s face entirely made up of various purples and blues, almost smurf-like. The background is an unpleasing hue that starts out almost black in the corners then unevenly fades into a dark swampy green. Overall, it’s a train wreck but Niall’s too nice and Zayn’s too pleased with his creation so Niall goes with it.

"Wow Zayn it’s just-wow," He acts, taking a step closer to see the mess of paint better, "I can honestly say," He looks over his shoulder at Zayn, "That I’ve never seen anything like this in my life," He looks at the canvas again and makes a disgusted face.

"Really?!" Zayn cheers, relieved. Niall turns to Zayn and nods. Zayn rushes over almost immediately and mauls Niall with a bear hug. Niall pats his back sympethically, "Can’t wait to start my next piece, it’s gonna be big and wonderful, babe. Maybe I’ll let you help as long as you don’t mess it up," Zayn explains, still holding Niall tight in his embrace.

"Gonna be a legend," Niall huffs quietly and rolls his eyes.


End file.
